


You don’t love me

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky is a player, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, bucky does get a happy ending, just not with the reader, the reader isn’t into him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: ever since he came back from Wakanda bucky went back to his old dating ways from the 1940’s. He considers changing his ways when the reader join the team and he asks her on a date. Unfortunately, the reader turns him down and tell him they’ll never date him because he’s a player. As a way to cope with the rejection, Bucky starts sleeping with a slew of women in an attempt to make the reader jealous. Things get complicated for Bucky when he discovers his best friend asked the reader on a date and she agreed.





	You don’t love me

Bucky Barnes wasn’t used to hearing the word no, especially when it came to asking a girl out on a date. That’s why he was in complete shock when you turned him down when he asked you out on a date. He had a confused look on his face and asked: “Can you tell me why you’re rejecting me?”.

When you first joined the team you heard from multiple females from the team to avoid Bucky. They told you that ever since he arrived from Wakanda Bucky slept with a different woman every other day. “You’re the type of guy I’m trying to avoid dating” you answered honestly.

You tried to walk away but Bucky grabbed your arm “And what type of guy am I?” Bucky asked defensively.

“The guy that fucks a different girl every night of the week and never calls her back” you replied and caused an ache in Bucky’s chest. Yes, he’s slept around before you joined the team but he was looking to change that if you guys started dating. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lunch date with Natasha and Wanda” you got out of Bucky’s grasp and walked out of the room.

* * *

Bucky started bringing back random girls every night of the week since the day you rejected him as an attempt to make you jealous. What he wasn’t counting on was you making friends with his one night stands the morning after. He would get mad that you would compliment his them on their dresses or shoes and would ask his one night stands to leave before you exchanged numbers with them.

After two months straight of Bucky bringing home, random girls steve pulled you aside and asked how you were handling what Bucky was doing. “I’m great steve. I know he’s doing it on purpose because I turned him down but the joke is on him because I’ve become good friends with some of his one night stands”.

It was funny, you would occasionally run into Bucky’s one night stands in the street. After breaking the news that Bucky wasn’t going to call them back you would offer to buy them lunch. By the end of your lunch date with them, you would be talking as if you knew them your whole life. “You are something else y/n y/l/n” Steve smiled at you “Hey can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can steve” you replied while you wiped off the sweat that was dripping down your face.

“Why did you turn down Bucky?” Steve asked the question that’s been eating him alive since Bucky told him you turned him down.

“He’s a player” you responded “I’ve dated a lot of guys like Bucky in the past and after my most recent break up I promised myself I was never going to date of them again. I want to date a nice guy who buys me flowers because he wants to and not just so he can get in my pants.”

“I can be that guy” Steve replied and got closer to you “I know I’m breaking as Tony would say ‘bro code’ but I really like you and I was going to ask you out before Bucky.”

You were at a loss for words because you heard Steve was dating Sharon “I thought you and Sharon were together?”

“God that fucking rumor will never die” Steve let out a small laugh and shook his head no “No Sharon and I are not dating. She’s one of my best friends but that’s it, in fact, she’s been in a loving relationship with ted from accounting for the past three years. I guess because I had a history with her great aunt Peggy and I make sure she’s ok when we’re out on missions people assume we’re dating.”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I-” your face grew hot from embarrassment.

“It’s ok” Steve laughed “But now that you know I’m single will you accept my invitation to go on a date with me? I promise I’m a really nice guy.”

You contemplated whether you wanted to go on a date with Steve. Yes, he was an extremely attractive man with a heart of gold but he was also best friends with the guy you rejected and you didn’t want to be the cause for their friendship to end. “Ok, but can we go on the date tonight? I have to go on a mission tomorrow and I won’t be back till Monday.”

“Yes, of course, I can ! !” Steve exclaimed “I’ll see you later” Steve gave you a side hug before he left to plan your date.

* * *

The date wasn’t fancy at all but you loved it. He took you to a diner he used to go all the time in the 1940’s and stargazing outside the compound. He apologized that it wasn’t fancy but you reassured him that you loved it. By the end of the date, Steve had you pinned to your door as you guys made out. “As much as I want to continue kissing you, I have to go. I have to be up at seven so I can get ready for my mission tomorrow” you panted when Steve broke the kiss and started kissing your neck.

“Ok but come find me when you’re about to leave so I can say goodbye” Steve gave you one last kiss before left.

* * *

After that day you and Steve started dating exclusively. Everyone was happy for you guys because they thought you guys were the perfect couple and would gush whenever you showed affection towards each other. The only problem was that Steve didn’t know how to tell his best friend that he was dating the girl that rejected him. He spent the four months that Bucky was away thinking of how to break the news.

On the day Bucky was arriving you and Steve were in the living room watching a movie “Bucky comes home today” Steve commented out of the blue.

“It’s going to be ok” reassured him and placed a kiss on his lips.

“But what if he hates me because we’re dating” Steve sighed.

Not liking your boyfriend upset you moved so you were straddling him “Steve it’s going to be ok” you repeated.

“You’re right, you’re always right” Steve leaned in and kissed you.

Unfortunately for you and Steve, Bucky walked in on you guys just as you guys started making out. He watched as Steve’s hands disappeared under your dress “Are you kidding me ! ! !” Bucky shouted and caused you and Steve to pull away.

“B-b-buck I-” Steve stammered.

“You’re dead to me Rogers” Bucky growled at Steve before he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Since that day Bucky started being an asshole to Steve. He would make remarks about how not even his best friend since his childhood was loyal to him. You knew those remarks were getting to Steve so you asked him if he wanted to break up “No! I love you and I would rather hear Bucky call me names than to lose you.” Steve kissed your cheek and caused you to feel even more guilty because you knew you were ruining their friendship.

After weeks of Bucky constantly talking shit to Steve, you cornered him in the training room and gave him a piece of your mind. “What the fuck is your problem, Barnes! Why are you treating your best friend like shit” you yelled at him.

“Because he stole my girl !” Bucky yelled back.

You started laughing at Bucky’s excuse “Are you fucking kidding me, Barnes !!! I was never your girl. You asked me out on a date and I turned you down.”

“But I loved you first” Bucky his hair out of frustration.

“You’re not in love with me. You’re making yourself think that because I’m the first girl to turn you down” Bucky closed his eyes at your harsh words. You started to walk away but stopped and added “You can be an asshole to me all you want, but don’t be an asshole to Steve. Whether you believe me or not Steve still cares about you and thinks of you as his brother” with that you walked away.

* * *

Bucky didn’t speak to you for eight months after your argument in the training room. In that time span, Bucky made up with Steve and told him he was sorry for his actions. He told him that although it pained him to see you to together that he was happy that Steve was finally happy.

Also in that time span, yours and Steve’s relationship was stronger than ever. Sure you had arguments but you guys had a rule to never go to bed angry so you guys would make up by the end of the day. Bucky would comment on how that was a good rule to have in a relationship and that Steve was to have you in his life. He would also say how he wished he could find someone like you to call his girlfriend “You’ll find her” Steve reassured his friend before he reached into his pocket. “Hey, can I share something with you?”

“Sure pal” Bucky looked at him confused.

“Don’t tell anyone but” Steve pulled out the small box and opened it “I’m going to propose to y/n tomorrow night.”

Bucky was at a loss for words as he stared at the tiny ring in the box “Wow congratulations!”

“I know it’s not much but-”

“She’s going to love it,” Bucky assured his friend. “So how are you going to propose?” Steve explained to Bucky that he was going to propose at your favorite restaurant and when you guys came back all of your friends and family would be there to celebrate. “Ouch, Stark knew you were going to propose before me ? ! ? !” Bucky pretended to be hurt.

Steve started to laugh and replied “Sorry pal but Tony needed to know so he could set everything up”.

“Haha, that’s ok. Do you need help with anything?”

“No, it’s ok. Just having you at the party his enough. I have to go meet with tony though so I’ll see you later” Steve patted Bucky’s shoulder before he left to search for tony so they can go through the plan one more time.

* * *

Steve was sweating bullets the following night during your date. He kept tapping his foot and looked around anxiously “Babe are you ok?” you asked in a concerned tone.

He was going to reply but the sound of his phone going off stopped him. Steve let out a sigh of relief when he checked his phone and read the texted Tony sent him that everyone had arrived at the compound for them. “Yes I’m ok, actually I’m more than ok” Steve stood up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “Y/n I love you with all of my heart and I know you love me so I was wondering” your breath hitched when you noticed Steve getting down on one knee and opened the small box. “Y/n y/l/n will you marry me?”

“YESSS” you shouted and earned awes from the people in the restaurant before they started clapping. “Oh my god it’s beautiful” you looked down as Steve slipped the ring on your finger.

* * *

You guys spent another half hour in the restaurant celebrating with a complimentary bottle of champagne before you guys made your way back to the compound. “I’m going to fuck you so good on Tony’s couch” you moan while you undid Steve’s belt and stuck your hand inside his pants.

“Stop ! ! There are at least a hundred people in this room” you heard Tony’s voice and caused you to pull away from Steve.

Turing around you spotted all of your friends and family standing in the middle the lounge “Congratulations ! ! !” they shouted and caused you to grow warm in the face because they just watched you stick your hand down your fiancés pants.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry! This is so embarrassing” you laughed before you walked over to your mom and dad so you could show them the engagement ring while Steve redid his belt.

* * *

Throughout the night you had all of your friends and family came up to you and congratulated you on your engagement. One person, you were not expecting on coming up and congratulating was Bucky, “Hey y/n” Bucky gave you a lopsided smile when you turned around and looked up at him “I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement and to say I was sorry for the way I treated you and Steve. You were right when you said that I wasn’t in love with you. I was just jealous of all the cute moments you shared with Steve when I was around. I really hope I find someone to love and have them love me back the way you and Steve love each other.”

“Thank you Bucky and I know you’ll meet the girl who will make you happy the way Steve makes me. Maybe you’ve already met her but because you busy being a meanie you completely ignored her” you motioned to Wanda who was sitting with Clint by the bar. “She really is a nice girl and I think she going to be good to you” you gave him a hug before you made your way to your fiancé.

Bucky had a smile on his face as he watched you and Steve pose for photos before he looked over at Wanda and noticed she was alone.  Taking your advice Bucky walked you to Wanda and asked “Is this seat taken” Wanda shook her head no so Bucky sat down next to her. “You look gorgeous in that dress. Is it new?” Bucky complimented Wanda while he continued to check her out.

“Thank you and yes, I bought it last week” Wanda blushed and sent him a shy smile.

A part of him wanted to take her to the nearest closet and fuck her but your words replayed in his mind “Do you want to go somewhere quiet to talk” Wanda gave him an amused look and cause Bucky to explain what he meant “We’ve been teammates for years but I don’t know anything about you. Please tell me everything about yourself.”

Wanda noticed that Bucky was being genuine “Ok let’s talk outside” Wanda sent Bucky a warm smile before they left arm and arm out of the party.

From the corner of your eye, you spotted Wanda and Bucky exiting the party and you couldn’t help but whisper “Don’t fuck this up Barnes” before you looked back at your fiancé who was having a lively conversation with your parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking I could write a separate story to this involving Bucky and Wanda and them falling in love with each other. Let me know if you guys want it.


End file.
